


We don't discriminate

by KS_Claw



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Community: rotg_kink, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Slightly dubious consent at first, Threesomes, a millennia old very awkward virgin, but everyone warms up to it pretty quickly, movie verse, so yes Pitch is basically a virgin in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3955618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KS_Claw/pseuds/KS_Claw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt on the RoTG meme. The Balance has started going completely downhill years after Pitch Black’s defeat. As a result, the Man in the Moon has ordered for him to become one of the Guardians, whether he likes it or not. But a part of a Guardians initiation, as Pitch finds out, is more than simply reciting an oath and promising to do good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We don't discriminate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OnlySnakesCanLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlySnakesCanLove/gifts).



> This is for onlysnakescanlove, as a belated birthday gift. I asked her if she’d like me to write something, and she requested that I filled out [this prompt](http://rotg-kink.dreamwidth.org/3036.html?thread=6572508#cmt6572508) on the RoTG Kink Meme for her. It... somehow turned out to be a bit more difficult to write for several reasons. Mainly because I didn't just want it to be a "And then they fucked, the end" kind of story. So it has turned into a rather late birthday present by over a year ;^^ I am very sorry for the long wait, onlysnakes, and I hope you will enjoy the story.

The water was warm, with steam rising gently around him as he sat in the large marble bath tub. There was a gentle scent of vanilla and lavender, which was pleasantly soothing.

But still, Pitch Black did not feel entirely comfortable.

The Boogeyman sighed, sitting so that he was sitting up against the back of the wall in the otherwise large bath room, with his legs pulled up, so that he could sit with his arms wrapped around them. It brought them above the waters surface, but he'd been sitting like this long enough so that it didn't feel chilled around his knees. Besides that, the room was also heated, the warmth and damp fogging over any reflective surface.

They had left the room dark, save for some candles in specially made lamps, which gave it a comfortable atmosphere. Pitch didn't find it too appealing, however. To be honest, he would have preferred the whole room to be dark, and if he'd had the energy he would have tried to smother the lights. Instead, he closed his eyes, trying to imagine himself back in his lair, bathing in his own springs and not having to worry about anything...

Not even the fact that he was now a Guardian.

 _When had things gotten so complicated?_  He thought darkly, as he opened his eyes and absently reached up to a nearby shelf, pulling down a soft, cotton washing cloth. He soaked it in the water, and idly began to rub it against one of his arms, as he thought back to what had brought him in this situation.

The world had begun to go to hell. Or that had at least been the more basic explanation of what was going on, especially since Pitch had not been able to go out and investigate matters on his own. He had been, and was even at this very moment, far too tired to be able to go anywhere. But what could one expect, when you only had a small handful of believers, and even then when said believers weren't afraid of you?

Because that had always been what Pitch had wanted, truth be told. He didn't need belief in the same way that the Guardians did. He needed  _Fear_.

Of course, this had an effect the other way around as well, a fact which had not been obvious to the Guardians before. And that was now affecting the world a great deal, causing everything from children sneaking out of bed at night, to all kinds of accidents increasing at an awfully quick rate, over a span of almost twenty years since his defeat. Which was why the Man in the Moon had finally decided to cut the bull crap, and had declared to the Guardians that Pitch Black was to become one of them. Whether he, or they, liked it or not.

And like the good little trained _pets_ they were, they had set off to find him and had found a way into the remains of his home. He could still see their faces as they found him, curled up at the bottom on the inside of his globe. It had been the most comfortable place for him, as the darkness on the inside had been the only thing that wasn't tainted by the glow of believing children that could be seen on the outside.

He had argued, of course. He wasn't the kind of spirit you could just put a collar and leash on, and then demand that it behaved. It had sure as hell not been what he had been aiming for, when he had tried to take over and defeat the Guardians years before.

They had replied that it was all for the greater good, along with the Balance. And without further ado, they had picked him up and whisked him off to Santoff Claussen, where a solemn looking party of Yeti and Elves were waiting. One of the Yeti had a large book ready, which it ceremoniously offered to North, who accepted the book and then turned to Pitch who stood, looking grim and worn as if he were awaiting an execution, rather than what was to be considered an honor.

“Will you, Pitch Black...” North began, “vow to watch over the children of the world? To guard them with your life - their hopes, their wishes, and their dreams? For they are all that we have, all that we are and all that we will ever be.”

“I will.” Pitch replied, not bothering to look at any of them.

“Then you are now, and forevermore, a Guardian.” North concluded. Behind him, the Yetis were glancing awkwardly at one another, as if waiting for a signal of some kind. They made no move however, and when North noticed them just standing there, he shook his head and motioned for them to just leave.

“If we are done here, I would like to leave.” Pitch sighed, then grimaced when the Sandman shook his head as if to say  _'not yet.'_

“There is one more thing that needs to be done,” North said solemnly, as if he was announcing a funeral rite. “It is something that all Guardians must participate in, as a way to properly connect one another to the group.”

Which was just what he needed right now, Pitch thought darkly. And that brought him back to the present, as there was a knocking on the door and an inquiring grumble from a Yeti.

By now, the water was beginning to get cold anyway, so Pitch pulled himself out of the bathtub and began to get dried off with some provided towels. A set of clean, and (ugh) white robes were waiting for him, though he was very reluctant in pulling them on. White was not a good color on him, he had concluded long ago, and a glance in a full body mirror showed him, that it made him look more sickly than he already did.

That there were no pants to go with the robes made things even worse, and he found he had to hold the front of it tightly closed, in order to feel comfortable wearing the thing in the first place. For not to mention how he was feeling like a sacrifice being prepared.

 _'That would certainly be a fitting way to end this whole charade...'_ Pitch thought darkly to himself, as he finally stepped out of the bathroom.  _Being pinned down, and my heart carved out of my chest, and then served on a silver platter to the Man in the Moon while I'm still breathing. That would probably be a right lark for the rabbit, no doubt._

A waiting Yeti escorted him down a few corridors and to a set of intricately carved double doors. It knocked on one side of the door, and at the sound of a muffled  _'enter'_ , it opened it and motioned for Pitch to go inside. The Boogeyman just sighed and walked in, the door closing behind him.

The room was fairly large, with a very large, round bed that seemed to be surrounded by curtains, and covered in a vast amount of pillows in all kinds of shapes and sizes. Golden globes were hanging suspended from the ceiling, casting a warm, gentle light over it all. There was some kind of odd, spicy scent in the air, Pitch thought, like cinnamon and peppermint combined.

And on the large bed were all the Guardians, laid out and relaxing... and naked. They all looked up at Pitch, and while they only a moment before had seemed comfortable and at ease, the atmosphere of the room quickly changed, as North's expression turned somber.

“Ah, good, you are here. Now we can begin.”

Norths words came back to Pitch, like a cold spray of water being thrown in his face.

_“It is something that all Guardians must participate in, as a way to properly connect one another to the group.”_

_No..._  Pitch thought, instinctively clutching the robe around him, as he began to back away.  _Not this..._

Tooth took the initiative, first by lifting herself up by her wings, and landing on the floor, before she slowly walked towards him, offering a hand that she carefully reached out to him.

“Come now, it's alright...” She said gently, as if trying to soothe a frightened animal. Pitch felt an uncomfortable lump rise in his throat, and continued to back away.

“No...” He breathed, his voice almost painfully hoarse. He froze when his back bumped up against something furry, and he heard Bunnymund give an irritable snort. He had been so focused on Tooth, he hadn't even seen the Pooka move.

“Jus' get up on the bed and let's get this over with.” The Easter Bunny grumbled, putting his hands on Pitch's shoulders. “I's not like we're any happier 'bout it than you are!”

No one was prepared for Pitch spinning around and kicking Bunnymund hard in the gut, before he pulled away quickly from the others grip. He looked around wildly, before he used what little energy he had, to dive into the darkest shadows and disappeared out of sight.  
\------

It was Tooth who found him a few hours later. She wasn't surprised to see that he had found a bed to hide under, or that it was in one of the few remote places of North's workshop that was left alone for long periods of time.

It was her fairies who had spotted him first, having gone through the whole place and then having spotted some of the white robe coming out from under an unused guest bed. The bed itself was nice and big, with plenty of room for anyone to hide under, so Tooth couldn't really blame Pitch for having settled down there.

Nor was she surprised to find that the Boogeyman was passed out, no doubt exhausted from not just the sudden adrenaline rush, but from what he had used of energy that he just didn't have.

She quietly waited for him to wake up, not bothering to send any messages about how she had found the Boogeyman. Considering the reaction before, and the events leading up to it, the last thing needed was for Pitch to get crowded again.

She didn't know how long it took before Pitch came to, but when he did he understandably jerked in surprise and pulled himself further under the bed. Tooth made no move to follow him.

“I'm not going back there.” Pitch hissed, “I'm not... I'm not going to be a part of- of  _that!_ ”

Tooth sighed. “You have to... it's a part of becoming a Guardian. Jack went through it as well, when he became one of us...”

“And I'm sure he was happy as a goddamn clam!” The Boogeyman replied venomously, “getting all that bloody  _attention_  he wanted for so long at last...”

“Not really, no.” The Guardian of Memory replied, her lips quirking just a bit in a smile. “It was a bit awkward at first, but we managed...”

“Of course you did.” Pitch muttered darkly, “because with him it wasn't a goddamn  ** _chore!_** ”

The Fairy Queen managed not to flinch. “Pitch...”

"Don't pretend it's anything else.” Pitch continued, “it's obvious for  _everyone._  I'm just something to get over and done with, before I'm  _shoved back under the bed_."

They were silent after that, Tooth frowning gently as she thought about what to say next. Because as harsh as it did sound, she knew that it was what it felt like for the other Guardians.

“I hate it.” He then added miserably. “I  _ **HATE**_  it! I was better off in my lair, at least with my Nightmares I know where I stand. Here I'm just a means to an end. To  _his_  end.”

Tooth grimaced, sensing the other glaring towards the windows. “That's not true...” She said quietly.

“I have a hard time believing that.” Pitch replied bitterly, “especially considering how the Man in the Moon has always hated me.”

“But he doesn't hate you!” Tooth exclaimed, “he's just- he-”

“He has never spoken to me.” The other hissed darkly. “ _Never._  Do you remember when we were all invited to the North Pole, because you wanted to reign me in then too? I couldn't even get a message then!  ** _I WAS ONLY GOOD ENOUGH TO GET IT FROM A BLOODY YETI!!_** ”

Tooth flinched hard this time, both at the sharp yell and from recalling that event. They had all been so dismissive then, so self-assured that their own way was right, that they didn't need Pitch...

“I know...” She said slowly, “that you don't want to do this. But this is... this is not, as you call it, a chore. I know it's hard to believe, but there is more to becoming a Guardian than simply giving the oath. This ritual helps us all be connected.” She bit her lower lip at that, frowning.

“... And you might fade completely, if we don't complete it.”

There was a long silence, but Pitch made no sign of coming out. Instead, he gave a miserable sigh.

“Perhaps it would be better if I did.”

“Pitch...”

“It doesn't matter.” He retorted, but he sounded more tired than angry, like he had before. “It doesn't matter if I'm a Guardian. You lot only pulled me out of my lair out of necessity. I'm not wanted...” There was a slight shuffle, and Tooth could just see that he had curled up on himself, his back turned towards her.

The Guardian of Memories frowned, before she seemed to come to a decision. Laying down as flat as she could, she began to crawl under the bed. As large as it was, there was plenty of room, and as soon as she reached Pitch, she didn't hesitate, but curled up close to him, wrapping an arm around him. He went completely stiff, no doubt caught off guard. Tooth decided to use it to her full advantage.

"Pitch... I know it's hard." She said quietly. "I can't speak for the others... But I'm sorry."

When she got no response, she continued.

"We should have been better in a lot of ways... But we weren't. We thought we were right in the Dark Ages and we thought we were right that Easter in Burgess. And while Manny has always been terrible at communicating... He knows he is wrong too. “

Pitch was silent for a long time. Then, he slowly turned a bit, so he could look at her. His eyes, that reminded her of twin eclipsed suns, were dim from fatigue and misery.

“Why didn't he ever speak to me then?”

“I don't know.” Tooth said honestly. “I think he just wasn't sure what to say. He's all alone up there... it makes it hard to connect with anyone, be they human or spirit.”

She curled up close to him.

“But that doesn't mean you're not important. That's why he chose you to become a Guardian. And not just now, but back then as well."

Pitch had turned away again, and was silent for a long time. Finally, he just gave a long, deep sigh.

“… Like the rabbit said... might as well just get it over and done with.”

Tooth frowned, but hugged him tighter instead.

“I'll go talk to the others first.” She muttered gently. “Just... take your time.” With that, she let go of Pitch and climbed out from under the bed, before she headed off, leaving Pitch alone under the bed with his thoughts.  
\-------------------------

When Tooth returned to the bedroom, she settled down and took her time to have a long, thorough conversation with the other Guardians and explained quite a few things. She told them of how Pitch felt about the whole deal, of how unwanted he felt. And it was something they needed to change.

“Can't change what no one else wants.” Bunnymund had scoffed, but then he had frozen when Tooth had nailed him with a cold glare.

“You've proved that already, Bunnymund.” She said icily. “So how about you pull out that carrot you got up your ass,  _and shut up!_ ” Her expression softened a bit, but was still stern as she continued. “We can't afford to keep up with this attitude. Pitch is one of us now, like it or not.”

“Tooth's right.” Jack said with a frown. “I mean, don't you guys remember how it was with me? I wasn't too happy either.”

“But that's  _different!_ ” Bunny tried to complain, only to be given a stern look by North.

“It does not matter.” The Guardian of Wonder said. “You know it as well as the rest of us, Bunny. For our own sake, as well as Pitch's.”

“We all need the connection.” Tooth said quietly. “And Pitch more so than anyone. The Easter Battle was years ago, Bunny. You need to let it go, and move on. This is more important than holding on to a grudge.”

“And if it becomes too much, just lie back, and think of Australia.” Jack added in a dry tone.

Bunny scowled, but said nothing, as Sandy interrupted them with a golden exclamation mark. This was followed by a silhouette of all the Guardians. The figure of Tooth flew up a bit above the rest, and seemed to be making commanding moves, much like when she was guiding her fairies, before flying down and kissing one of the other Guardian figures, then another. A figure of Pitch, hesitant and curled up was shown, only to be gently pulled close by the Tooth figure, before joining the other Guardian figures.

“Ah, brilliant!” North exclaimed, figuring it out first. “We let Tooth take charge!”

“That's a good idea.” Jack agreed, “Pitch opened up to you, Tooth. I think it would go easier if you helped guide him.”

The Guardian of Memories nodded in agreement. “I'll do it. But I need you all to follow my orders. No hesitation, no questioning.” She pointed sharply at Bunny at that. “And no. Arguing.”

Bunnymund glowered, but looked away. “ _Fine._ ” He muttered.

\------

Pitch wasn't sure how long he lay under the bed, with Tooth's words going through his head again and again. A part of him found that he wanted to believe her. That he was important, that he was wanted.

But at the same time, he couldn't get rid of the mental image of Bunnymund glaring down at him.

_“Jus' get up on the bed and let's get this over with.”_

“Yes.” Pitch finally muttered bitterly to himself. “Let's get it all over with.”

Despite how all of his limbs felt heavy as lead (along with something in his chest, that might have been his heart), he eventually managed to crawl out from under the bed. Slowly, he left the guestroom and made his way back to wherever the Guardians were waiting for him.

It did take him a bit to find it, as he had pretty much fled in blind panic. But once he found his way to the Globe room, one of the Yeti there spotted him and seemed to carefully volunteer to lead him in the right direction. Pitch didn't try to argue. He just followed silently, holding the white robe wrapped around himself as much as possible.

When they finally arrived at the door, the Yeti knocked on the door, before it quickly backed away, thereby leaving Pitch to himself. He grimaced, his fingers digging into his upper arms in frustration, as he tried to steel himself for what was to come.

Just like before, they were all waiting for him. Unlike before, however, the atmosphere was rather different.

For one thing, the room was darker, which was one of the first things that Pitch noticed. He frowned, instinctively looking around in suspicion, but could sense nothing beyond the heavy curtains and pillows of the room. There was also still that scent of cinnamon and peppermint, possibly coming from scented candles of some sort, or incense. Now that he took a moment to properly identify the scent, it left an odd, tingling sensation in his skin, though it made him grimace and he hugged himself.

Tooth was once again the first to take the initiative. But rather than use her wings, she climbed down from the bed on foot, walking over to him slowly. She reached out and gently pried one of his hands from his shoulder, before holding it between her own two. Her hands felt so small, yet they were incredibly strong, and for some reason Pitch found himself marveling at that, as she stood there holding it, brushing her fingertips gently across his palm, his knuckles, every little bit she could find.

Pitch froze when she raised his hand and began to gently kiss it. She glanced up at him with a gentle, assuring look, brushing her lips ever so gently across his flesh. Her lips felt so warm, and Pitch found himself biting his lower lip, as each gentle touch felt like a soft, electric jolt through his veins.

He didn't know why, but he didn't fight when she began to move backwards towards the bed, pulling him with her as she went.

“Come on.” Tooth said gently. “We're taking this slowly. If anything becomes too much, just say it and we will stop.”

A part of him was tempted to ask how she could be so certain. And yet he could tell she wasn't just saying things to keep him calm. No, she had full confidence in her own actions, as well as that of her fellow Guardians.

 _Just get it over with._  A small voice nagged him. Pitch frowned, but was quickly distracted, when he felt his knees bump against the edge of the bed. Tooth just smiled, and gently kept urging him to move with her, leading him to climb up on the bed, until he was in the very center of it, the white robe now spread out behind him.

“Good...” Tooth murmured, keeping her voice soft. Then, she made a bold move by darting out her tongue to lick the grey skin she was caressing. This earned her a startled noise from Pitch, while he found himself staring almost transfixed at her, which encouraged her to continue, moving in the same pattern as before, but using her tongue rather than her lips. When she had moved back to his fingers, she gave him a small, devilish smile, and gently pulled one of his fingers into her mouth. Pitch made a choked noise in response, but found himself unable to look away from her, the sensation alone of her warm lips around his digit sending a hot wave through his touch starved body.

It gave the distraction they needed. While moving on to the second finger, Tooth glanced to the side, giving a silent command to one of her fellow Guardians, before she ran her tongue slowly along Pitch's finger.

Jack was the first to respond, moving slowly forwards. He made certain that Pitch saw him approach, before he carefully reached out to place a hand on the older male's thigh. The other startled, looking at him as if he didn't know how to react. Jack simply smiled, moving his hand up to Pitch's free arm, and began to caress him up to his shoulder.

“It's alright...” He murmured. “Just say stop if it's too much.” Pitch frowned, but found himself distracted as Tooth moved on to the next of his fingers. Then he gasped as Jack leaned forward, cold skin nuzzling slowly against his lower jaw, and then his neck, as the Guardian of Fun moved behind him, moving his cold hands to Pitch's back, where he began to gently dig his fingers into the muscles, slowly massaging him down his back. It earned him a startled groan from Pitch, as the older male arched backwards into the touch.

Tooth smiled, when she slowly pulled away this time, making an almost obscene  _pop_  sound, as she released Pitch's last finger.

“That's it...” She murmured, caressing Pitch's wrist as she spoke. “You are doing so well.” She then leaned down and continued, kissing Pitch's wrist where she had caressed it moments before, and gently running her tongue where she could feel the bones. The mixed sensation of her erotic touches, as well as Jack's digging fingers made Pitch whimper slightly. A part of him was tempted to ask them to stop, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. What if they decided, that him asking them to stop was a weakness? What if-

As if sensing his bewildering thoughts, Jack of all things leaned up and kissed him gently on the neck, his cool lips making Pitch shudder in surprise at the chill.

“Easy now...” He murmured. “We got you. It's okay.” As he spoke, Jack slowly stopped his massage, and ran his hands up Pitch's back, rubbing them up and down, then all the way up to Pitch's shoulders, where he then moved them down the others front, and under the fabric of the white robe. Pitch gasped, partially from the chill, and partially worrying that the robe, the last bit of security he felt he had, was going to be removed.

Jack however, did no such thing. He only moved in close at first, moving one hand down and began to circle one of Pitch's nipples with a tip of his fingers. The Boogeyman gave a startled whine at that, especially when Tooth joined in by reaching out with one of her own hands to caress him. The sensation was indescribable to Pitch, making him gasp out as the warmth seemed to curl up in his belly, and spread out into all of his limbs. Tooth smiled, her violet eyes seeming to gleam in the half dark.

“That's it...” She purred warmly, “you are doing so well, Pitch. Let's move a little now, okay?” Jack nodded in agreement, and in a strange fluid motion, he and Tooth began to change places until she was the one behind Pitch, while Jack was the one moving to the front. Pitch looked at them with a stare of mixed arousal and confusion, as Jack now took his other hand and with a slow smile began to do the same that Tooth had done before, starting by kissing the others hand.

Tooth on her part continued where Jack had left off with the massage, her hands deftly moving in on spots that he had missed, earning faint groans from Pitch as she did so. All the while she moved, she spoke to him, murmuring gentle encouragement.

“It's alright...” She told him, “we're here to take care of you.”

Pitch found it almost too hard to believe. A part of him almost wanted to think it was just a dream. That any moment now, he would wake up in his lair again, alone and unwanted, cold and miserable.

But the only cold he found himself experiencing, was the mild chill he felt from Jack's lips and mouth, when the winter spirit began to suck on his fingers the same way that Tooth had before. All the while, Jack had his eyes locked on Pitch, his blue eyes sparkling with mischief and need.

Tooth nuzzled Pitch's neck at one point, and then wrapped her arms gently around his torso in a light hug.

“Are you alright?” She murmured to him, and the Boogeyman almost wanted to laugh. He had no idea how to feel right now, his whole body feeling completely electric from all the attention, and she was asking him how to feel? He was afraid to say anything, lest all he would manage were some garbled words.

He let out a shuddering gasp, when Jack's lips reached his wrist, followed by a chilled tongue, before the younger Guardian pulled away. He then gently lowered Pitch's arm and released it, leaving the Boogeyman to Tooth's gentle embrace, before he calmly sat back.

Pitch was shivering helplessly, the embrace feeling like it grounded him. Tooth's feathers gently tickled his neck and bare chest, and he found himself leaning his head back slowly against her.

“P... Please...” He finally managed.

“Hmm?” Tooth hummed in response.

“I- I don't...” He grimaced, frustrated with his own lack of words. “I don't... kn-know what to do.”

Tooth loosened her embrace, and easily moved around once more until she was in front of him, her eyes and her smile warm as she looked up at him.

“Show me, with your hands, where you want me to touch you.”

He bit his lower lip at that, before he did as she asked, slowly reaching up to take one of her smaller hands with his own. He then guided her hand up to his face, before he swallowed, uncertain.

“F-from there. And... down?” He managed. Tooth just smiled and nodded a bit, before she tilted her head a bit.

“Can I kiss you?”

Pitch blinked several times at that, but her assuring words from earlier made him nod. “Please.”

Her smile only grew warmer at that, before she leaned forward and gently pressed her lips against his. It felt so strange, so foreign, that Pitch almost wanted to pull away... but the gentle feeling of her small hand against his cheek seemed to keep him in place, and the sensation of her fingertips slowly caressing his skin as it moved downward caused him to moan. That, and the warmth of the kiss, seemed to send a gentle current down into the pit of his stomach, and made him moan as Tooth slowly moved in closer, until she was fully seated in Pitch's lap, even as she continued to caress him down his neck and to his chest. He shivered at the feeling of her nails against his neck and couldn't keep back a whimper of pleasure, when she followed it, by gently teasing his nipple once more.

Pulling away from the kiss left them both gasping, as well as flushed, and Tooth pressed herself closer, nuzzling Pitch's neck, which earned another moan.

“I want you inside of me.” She whispered, and as if to demonstrate her point, she pressed down gently against his lap, earning a gasp and a hiss of pleasure from Pitch. He found himself instinctively grabbing her hips, though he gave her a helpless look.

“I- I've never really...” He started awkwardly, but silenced when she placed a finger against his lips.

“We take it slowly,” she replied, before she leaned in to give him another kiss. This was deeper, more intimate somehow, as she gently pressed her tongue past his lips. The sensation was strange, but not unpleasant, and Pitch groaned, his grip tightening on her hips. Then, Tooth moved backwards a bit, pulling in his shoulders slightly as she did so, and made Pitch move with her. She broke the kiss only then, keeping his eyes locked on hers, as they moved. In their current position, the white robe almost formed a tent around them, like a shield against the outside world. For a moment, Pitch wondered if she would demand for the robe to be removed, but Tooth simply focused on him, caressing him down his chest and stomach as she guided him into place, spreading her own thighs as she did so.

“Come...” She murmured to him, and with a soft groan, he pushed into her warmth, earning a warm, pleased gasp from her. He felt like he wanted to hear more sounds like that, and slowly began to move, pushing in as deep as he could, before pulling out again.

“Ah,  _yes!_ ” Tooth moaned, and he felt as if her whole body was wrapping around him, even as he began to move faster. “That's it. Keep going.” She murmured, nuzzling his ear as she did so. Pitch hissed softly with pleasure, before he began to move faster, his hands loosening their grip on her hips, before moving upward. At one point, he moved away to nuzzle at her neck, which earned him a pleased gasp from Tooth, and he groaned hard, feeling as if he could be lost in her warmth forever... The sound of her voice gasping, the feeling of her feathers against his skin. It was all driving him crazy, driving him too close to the edge, almost too fast...

“T-Toothiana...” Pitch gasped, his voice strained. He knew she wasn't far herself, knew she wasn't as close. But she reached up with her hands and placed them on his cheeks, making him look into her eyes.

“Please...” She murmured. “ _Come in me._ ” And then she kissed him deeply, while tightening her grip with her legs around his hips, making him press as deep into her as he could while he went over the edge in a hard, shuddering climax.

They lay there gasping afterward, with Pitch resting his forehead against her shoulder, while Tooth gently brushed her fingers through his hair. He shivered at the sensation, feeling overwhelmed in more than one way, and Toothiana was somehow not surprised to see tears brimming in Pitch's golden eyes, when he looked up at her.

She didn't let him speak. Didn't let him make any excuses or apologies. She leaned in, and gently kissed him, then kissed away the tears, and the trails they left behind.

“You did so well.” She murmured to him, her voice gentle and assuring. “I am so proud of you.”

Pitch shuddered, pulling her close in a tight embrace. She let him, rubbing his neck and back gently, until he felt ready to pull away.

It was almost easy to forget that the others had been there all this time. North had simply settled back against the large cushions, and when Jack had crawled back to give Pitch and Tooth some space, he had pulled the younger male to rest up against him, stroking his chest and stomach idly as he did so. Jack had almost snickered, but hadn't resisted. Instead, he had pulled Sanderson close, brushing his fingers through the smaller man’s hair. Bunnymund on his part had been watching the whole act with a fascinated intensity, as Tooth had worked her own kind of magic. He jumped a little, when Jack crawled over to him at one point, and began to rub his fingers through the fur on the Pooka's back, but didn't stop watching the couple, as Tooth had pulled Pitch close.

 _“I've never really-”_  Those words had somehow gotten stuck in the Pooka's head. He frowned a bit at that, even as he felt a part of the Guardian Bond grow stronger, as the first climax closed in. And then, there seemed to be almost a collective sigh as Pitch went over the edge, and that part of the Bond was locked tight. Bunnymund remembered how Jack had felt after that when he had been initiated... relieved, elated even, even if he didn't quite know why yet. But with Pitch, there was such a deep feeling of longing and loneliness, that it made the Pooka's chest ache, even as Tooth murmured to Pitch how pleased she was, and how proud he had made her.

Slowly, Pitch began to sit up, pulling away from Tooth as he did so. He was frowning as he did so, as if wondering what was going to happen next. Tooth sat up with him, however, calmly keeping his focus on her. Then, he raised a hand to her cheek, brushing a thumb across it as he did so.

“I want...” He murmured softly, frowning a bit. “I want... to do something more for you.”

“Will you let someone else move close?” She asked gently in return. “We take it slowly... but we have to close the circle.”

Pitch gave a soft sigh through his nose, and then nodded. “Not that I have a choice.” He muttered, and for a moment Bunnymund frowned as he felt a bitter pang through the bond. Not good.

“Lie down with me.” Tooth murmured, distracting Pitch from whatever bitter thoughts he was having. He did as told, moving down until he was laying down next to her. She smiled, and took his hand, gently guiding it to her face.

“From here... and downward.” She said. “Just take your time.”

He nodded in return, and once again rested his hand against her cheek, brushing his thumb gently across it, before moving it down to her lips, which he caressed ever so slightly. She gave him a teasing smile at that, before darting out her tongue to lick at it, making him jump ever so slightly. Pitch licked his own lips, before he continued to move his hand downward, slowly caressing Tooth down her neck and spreading his hand slightly across her breast bone, seeming to marvel at just how small she was.

Then, almost hesitantly, he moved to slowly cup one of her small breasts, earning a soft sigh of pleasure from Tooth. Her smile encouraged him to keep moving, and he boldly moved in closer, nuzzling the other side of her chest until he carefully closed his lips around a nipple. Tooth groaned at that, raising a hand to brush through Pitch's hair at that.

“That's it...” She murmured. “That feels good. Keep going.”

With his other hand, Pitch began to gently massage her breast. Tooth moaned with pleasure, arching up into the touch, her breathing becoming harder, as Pitch teased her nub of flesh with his tongue.

Eventually, she made him stop by gently tugging at his hair until he lifted his head to look at her.

“Keep moving.” Was all she said, and he simply agreed by kissing her between her breasts and moving downward, brushing his fingers gently through her feathers, as he moved down across her stomach, and down to her waist. Tooth responded with soft, encouraging murmurs, brushing her fingers through his hair as he moved, until he was down between her legs. He glanced up at her at that, still uncertain about what was permitted, but the Fairy Queen just smiled.

“Please.” She murmured, easily spreading her thighs. Pitch swallowed something, before he began to move closer, starting by kissing her inner thighs and slowly moving in, until he reached her warm, wet sex. He frowned at that, however, not quite certain on what to next. But there was no mocking laughter or chuckles from Tooth. She just kept brushing her fingers through his hair, her eyes warm and heated.

“Just take your time...” She hummed gently. Pitch nodded slowly, and instead began to kiss the warm flesh of her mound lightly, earning a soft, pleased cooing from the Memory Guardian.

In the meantime, the other Guardians had not been idle. North was taking his time to sit and caress both Jack and Bunnymund, while Jack was slowly going down on Bunny. Sandy on his part was watching Tooth and Pitch, and when Tooth lifted her head and gave him a look, he simply smiled, knowing what to do on his part.

Small streams of sand began to move around Pitch and Tooth. Pitch didn't notice at first, being fully occupied with pleasing Tooth (and judging from the sounds, he was succeeding quite a bit.) The scent of her alone had its effect on him as well, and he could feel himself becoming aroused, and he wanted nothing more than to press into her warm, welcoming body once more. The only thing that kept him from doing it, was the feeling of that he wanted to get her permission for it, along with remembering how they weren't alone. And why they were there in the first place. It was a sobering thought, but for now, he could at least distract himself with just being with Tooth.

The feeling of sand brushing across his skin brought him back to reality, and he jerked his head up with a gasp when he realized that there was Dreamsand around him and pulling gently, albeit insistently on his clothes. Tooth quickly got his attention however, holding his gaze, as she sat back up.

“Easy now...” She murmured. “It's okay.” Pitch swallowed, pulling the robe close around himself for a moment, until he remembered her earlier words.

 _We have to close the circle._ Closing the circle meant letting others close... and he recalled how Jack had been close before, and how that hadn't been so bad. He slowly nodded, signaling that he was okay, and at the same time showing his consent. Even if he didn't entirely like the feeling of being completely bare in front of the others, it had to be done.

And so with a deep breath, he pulled the robes off, letting them fall down behind him. Tooth was watching him all the while, and when he looked back at her, she just smiled, before she leaned in and kissed him gently. Pitch closed his eyes, sighing softly through his nose at the contact, until Tooth gently broke away, and her lips were replaced by someone else. Pitch blinked his eyes open and found himself staring at the Sandman, who simply gave a sleepy smile of his own, before he got a wicked gleam in his eyes and made a series of small signs with his sand, that were clearly only meant for the Boogieman. It made Pitch flush a bit, as the Dream Guardian moved downward, kissing him lightly down his chest, his smaller hands caressing the others grey skin.

Tooth on her part had watched the exchange curiously, raising a brow in question. “What exactly does that mean?” She asked, motioning towards the sand signs that still hung in the air. Pitch tried to respond, but the signs changed to Sandy's more common 'sand speech', reading  _That's for Pitch to know and you to find out._

“You are a wicked little-” Pitch started, but then gasped and choked as Sandy gently took hold of his member, and took him into his mouth. Tooth had started giggling, earning her a glare from Pitch, before she smiled again and leaned in and kissed him on the chin.

“Let him do his...” She murmured, “and come back to me.”

 _Easier said than done,_  Pitch wanted to retort, but found himself gently maneuvered into a comfortable position anyway, with him now lying on his back, while Sandy and Tooth were above him. The sensation of Sandy's tongue slowly caressing his flesh was very distracting, but the scent and heat of Tooth's sex close to his senses helped him focus. Tooth simply smiled down at him, and then let out a soft moan of pleasure, as Pitch began to work on her once more.

This time, he became more intimate, more daring. He started by running his tongue across her folds in slow, long drags, earning a pleased moan from the Memory Guardian, as the pressure of his tongue stimulated her clit, making her shiver with pleasure. Pitch could feel his own body shiver, as the Sandman continued to work on him, the smaller male's wicked tongue seeming to leave hot trails across his sensitive cock. The pleased sounds from Tooth were the only things keeping him grounded, and Pitch tightened his grip lightly on her hips, before he continued, flicking his tongue across her folds, and groaning with need as he tasted her essence (along with his own), as the Sandman got more daring on his part, and took the head of Pitch's cock into his mouth.

Tooth instinctively stretched a bit, biting her lower lip in a pleased groan, as she felt Pitch's tongue tease and caress her, making the ends of her sensitive nerves sing. She was starting to get a good idea what it was that Sandy had signed to Pitch, but she was soon distracted further, by the feeling of Jack gently blowing air against her lips, making her open her eyes to look at him.

“Feeling good?” Jack asked with a small smirk, and Tooth was about to answer, but a well-timed lick rendered her silent, causing her to shudder with pleasure and making her only capable of nodding. The Winter Spirit just grinned, before he leaned close and gently began to touch her breasts, the cool touch of his hands bringing an extra stimulation and making her gasp out in need.

Pitch had not even noticed Jack, the sounds of Tooth's pleasured moans, the taste of her, and the sensation of Sandy slowly swallowing his cock making his whole body feel like it was buzzing. It was almost too much, and he was starting to feel close to the edge once more, certain that the Sandman's wicked tongue would be the death of him.

He nearly choked on his own tongue when Sandy suddenly pulled away, feeling a jolt as the air cooled the saliva and made him groan hard. Tooth moaned above him, as Jack continued to tease her breasts, suckling on one, while cool tipped fingers teased the other. Pitch lay gasping underneath them, feeling almost cheated, until he suddenly felt the smaller form of Sandy straddling him, and he gasped hard in surprise and lust, as the smaller male with a pleasured, and very concentrated look, impaled himself on Pitch's cock, pushing himself down slowly. Pitch had no idea when he had taken time to stretch and lubricate (perhaps one of the other Guardians had done it, while he'd had Pitch in his mouth), because it felt so smooth and slick, and there was no sign of distress on the others face. Only pure, raw lust in his eyes, as he opened them to look at Pitch, biting his lower lip with pleasure, as he settled down fully, his own member standing hard and proud.

Tooth on her part moaned, before she pulled away from Jack for a moment, looking down at Pitch with a heated look.

“Don't stop.”

Pitch swallowed something at the command in her tone, but didn't hesitate to obey, even as the Sandman on his part began to move slowly, shifting easily to move upwards, before moving back down slowly. The sensation was indescribable, and Pitch was on the verge of losing his concentration more than once, as he continued to pleasure Tooth.

Tooth on her part moaned, pressing down ever so slightly to allow Pitch more access, his hands buried in the feathers on her hips, that were twitching with need, as she was brought closer and closer to the edge. The stimulation from both Jack and Pitch soon became too much, and she came not long after with an almost bird-like shrill cry, her back arching and her wings fluttering as she clung to Jack's shoulders, with his and Pitch's support being the only thing keeping her from collapsing. Pitch shuddered with pleasure from the sound, and the sensation of tasting the Memory Guardian as she reached her climax, but he stopped his movements, when she brushed her fingers through his hair with an exhausted, but pleased moan, before she was gently lifted away by Jack, who laid her down nearby so that she could still watch what was happening. She reached out and took one of Pitch's hands between her own, smiling warmly as she pressed the palm of it against her cheek.

“Mm... You're doing so well, Pitch...” She sighed, her eyes warm with pleasure and affection, and Pitch wanted to respond, but could only let out a heavy moan, as Sandy continued to move in his own slow way, grinning like a Cheshire cat all the while. Tooth just glanced at him, and snorted slightly, before she looked back to Pitch.

“Does he feel good?” She asked, and Pitch nodded slowly, breathing heavily with pleasure, as the smaller male slowly rode him towards his peak. Tooth gently squeezed his hand to get his attention, and when Pitch looked towards her, her eyes had gotten a wicked gleam that seemed to match the Sandman's.

“Give him more, then. He can take it.”

Pitch felt his own face heat up for a moment, somehow sensing what it was that she meant, and for a moment he floundered, until the feeling of Sandy's flesh twitching around him made him gasp with need, and he somehow managed to reach up, holding on to the smaller male's sides, before he moved to roll them over. Sandy looked surprised for a moment, then flushed amber with pleasure, as Pitch turned them over and seemed to push even deeper into him as they did so.

“Good...” Tooth purred from where she was resting. “Go on, Pitch.”

It almost felt strange to be in this position with the Sandman, but the heat and intensity of the moment kept Pitch from thinking too much about it. He almost curled up around Sandy, wrapping his arms around the Dreamweaver, before he began to move his hips, pulling out slowly and then pushing in deep and hard, earning a silent gasp of pleasure from the other. He groaned himself, doing it repeatedly. Had Sandy had a voice, he would have been crying out with pleasure, but what he could not express with sounds, he expressed with his own body and his sand. The other Guardians could see almost blurred exclamation marks, the smaller male clutching at Pitch's arms, while Sandy's mouth was wide open in silent, pleasured gasps, with Pitch's face buried in his shoulder as he fucked him, the Boogeyman groaning and shuddering with need and pleasure.

The orgasm was almost a surprise, surging through Pitch's body as he came with a loud cry, the Sandman's squeezing his cock like a vice as the Dream Guardian reached his own climax, both of them shuddering and shivering intensely. To Pitch, it was almost more intense than with Toothiana, and he gasped as he felt himself nearly black out, almost collapsing on top of Sandy with a low, shuddering moan. North was there at once, gently pulling him back up in a seated position, until his vision cleared up.

“Is alright... We got you.” The Cossack rumbled, running a large hand down Pitch's back, the warmth of it making Pitch shiver lightly. He barely felt the Sandman pull away, but heard Jack quietly ask him if he was all right. Judging from the large, dopey grin on the Dream Weaver's face, however, along with a blurred thumbs up signed in sand, he was perfectly fine.

Pitch barely noticed he was resting against North's shoulder, until Tooth gently placed a hand against his cheek, running her thumb gently across it, until he opened his eyes to look at her. She was still smiling, and leaned in to gently kiss him on the lips.

“Well done, Pitch...” She murmured. “You are doing so well. Let's rest for a little, okay? Come lay down.”

Pitch lolled his head in an absent nodding, and didn't fight when North was the one to gently help him lay down. He felt Tooth lay down and snuggle up close to him, her head cuddling just so under his chin, before something soft and warm (a blanket, he sensed), covered them both. He sighed, feeling warm (and for the first time in a long time incredibly content) and fell asleep.  
\---------

When Pitch woke up, it was to several sensations.

The first was being warm and comfortable. The second was the scent of cinnamon and peppermint, still gently wafting through the room, but not to the point where it made you feel nauseous. Possibly some kind of magic way of making certain of that, Pitch thought, as he stretched out slowly, letting out a soft groan as muscles in his body objected to being moved, after all the earlier, vigorous activity...

A deep, pleasured moan could be heard, and Pitch reacted, more instinctively than anything by opening his eyes, before he blinked at the sight that met him.

Tooth was riding North, fitting almost perfectly in the larger man’s lap as she moved, her face flushed and her mouth open as she breathed with heavy, deep moans. North groaned with pleasure himself, as he rested one hand on her hip, while the other was caressing one of her breasts. The sight alone of the Fairy Queen's pleasured expression was quite erotic, and Pitch felt his face warming up along with other parts of his body. At the same time, he couldn't help but glance down, and swallowed slightly, when he saw the size of North's member thrusting deeply inside of Tooth.

_Stars above, how did that even fit!?_

“Looks like fun, doesn't it?” Jack's voice hummed close by and Pitch jerked a bit in surprise, turning his head to look at him. Jack was stretched out next to him, smiling almost lazily as he looked past Pitch and over to North and Tooth.

“North feels pretty good once you get used to him,” he then said, his eyes seeming to get a familiar, wicked gleam as Tooth let out a loud moan of pleasure. “You'll figure that out though, when you get that far.”

“I'm not even sure it will fit!” Pitch blurted out, his face going crimson when he realized what he had said. He covered his face with a groan, when Jack started laughing, but the laugh wasn't a mocking one, and when the Winter Spirit reached over to gently pull one of his hands away from his face, Pitch didn't resist.

“Hey now...” Jack said gently, while still smiling, “don't worry too much about it. It's going to be fine.” His eyes seemed to soften a bit at that. “We're here with you. You're not alone anymore.”

 _We don't have to be alone, Jack..._  Pitch felt himself flinch, as he recalled those words. However, before he could do anything to turn away, Jack leaned in and kissed him gently.

His lips were soft and cool, yet the inside of his mouth felt surprisingly warm, unlike earlier. Pitch stiffened for a moment, but then slowly relaxed as Jack deepened the kiss, the Guardian of Fun moving closer and then pulling away slowly, before peppering a line of kisses along the other male's jaw, moving downward as he did so. Pitch gasped slightly as he felt Jack's teeth scrape his neck, leaving an almost electric sensation going down his body and into his loins, making him feel breathless and aching with need. Jack took his time on his part, slowly pulling the blanket away, leaving Pitch bare and shivering slightly, as he did so.

The feeling of furred hands touching him broke Pitch out of his pleasured stupor for a moment, and he jumped slightly, when he felt Bunnymunds digits caress him down his stomach and sides. Jack paused for a moment, looking up at him.

“Tooth told us to take care of you, when you woke up,” he murmured, brushing cool fingers in an assuring gesture down Pitch's stomach, earning a light shudder from the Boogeyman. “Remember... just tell us, and we will stop. Okay?”

Pitch swallowed something, but nodded slowly, showing he understood. He didn't know why, but there was just something about Jack's words, that made him trust the Winter Spirit.

Jack returned the nod, before glancing at Bunny, who had waited in patient silence. “Go easy on him, Kangaroo.” He quipped gently. “You don't want to get kicked in the balls again.”

The Pooka snorted slightly at that. “He didn't hit me there, ya drongo.” He grumbled, “Though he does have a mean kick.” He smirked a bit at that, as he gently ran a hand down one thigh. “Not that you'd think that, with these match sticks.”

Pitch grimaced, but soon gave a soft groan, as Jack with a soft chuckle reached down, brushing his fingers lightly around the others' shaft, and then moved down to gently push his thighs apart. Then the winter spirit leaned down, kissing Pitch once more, before he began to move downward again. Bunnymund on his part had continued his own moves, rubbing his hands slowly along Pitch's thighs while leaning down over him, licking and nuzzling him gently across his chest and stomach, and moving out of the way, as Jack went closer. And while he was obviously getting hard, he didn't seem to have any intent of getting intimate with Pitch like that just yet. Instead, he moved down further, past the others groin, as Jack with a small smirk began to lightly lick and tease Pitch's hardening member.

It felt strange, with Jack's lips being cool, while his tongue felt burning hot, and Pitch had to wonder if Jack could somehow choose how to change his body's temperature, as he gasped and arched into the touch, while Bunnymund continued to lick and caress him on his thighs, and then spread them ever so slightly, before-

Pitch let out a startled, choked noise, bucking slightly at the sensation of Bunnymund's tongue reaching him in a rather intimate place. Both Jack and Bunny instantly stopped, Bunny's ears perking up in alert as he and Jack watched the Boogeyman. Pitch was gasping hard, but eventually managed to slowly shake his head. “Don't-...” He managed, before swallowing something and then continuing. “Please don't stop.”

Jack and Bunny waited for a moment, but then moved in once more, going slowly and patiently. And yet their touches felt so intimate, that it was almost too much, making Pitch cover his eyes with one hand, as he gasped for air.

“You're doing really well, Pitch...” Jack murmured at one point, before running his tongue slowly across Pitch's length. “Just relax... we got you.” Pitch moaned weakly at that, shivering madly as he felt Jack's tongue on his cock, and Bunnymund's slowly licking around him and then inside him, seeming to slowly pry him open as it did so. At one point, Bunny even began to use his fingers, pushing one in very carefully, and then slowly stretching Pitch out, making the Boogeyman come completely undone with gasps and whimpers of pleasure. He felt like he was going to fall apart any moment now, and tried to divert his attention by looking towards North and Tooth once more.

The sight of them didn't help much however, though it wasn't a bad thing. At some point, they had gotten themselves moved around, so that Tooth was down on her stomach, while North was on his knees, holding her hips in a steady, firm grip as he moved into her, thrusting his hips again and again, earning several cries of pleasure from Tooth as he did so.

Jack's voice chuckled softly at that, even though Pitch hadn't even registered that he had moved. The Winter Spirit grinned, kissing him on his neck, and then nuzzled his jaw, while Pitch felt almost transfixed by the sight of North and Tooth.

“Imagine that...” Jack murmured, “Feeling that giant cock inside you, the way Tooth is right now... Stretching you out, and filling you up...” His words were low and heated, and Pitch gasped breathlessly, as Jack moved so he was straddling Pitch slightly, reaching down and wrapping a hand around them so he had his own shaft pressed against Pitch's. The Boogeyman found himself staring at Jack, his eyes wide in shock and pleasure, and he moaned when Jack moved ever so slightly, cool skin against slightly heated. Combined with the feeling of Bunnymund's tongue and fingers, the sensation was overwhelming.

Jack licked his lips slowly as he began to move, the cold of him feeling almost electric against Pitch, who found himself unable to form any words as Bunny pressed his fingers in a specific way, and combined with a lick from his tongue, it felt like a sudden shockwave of pleasure was going through Pitch, making him cry out slightly with pleasure. Jack chuckled softly, intensifying his own moves at that, leaning down and kissing Pitch as he did so.

At the same time, there was a cry of pleasure from Tooth as well as she reached a passionate looking climax with North, her wings fluttering with the intensity of it, before she collapsed down the bed, moaning softly as her body trembled from the aftershocks. North gently caressed her sides in response, before he pulled out of her, breathing heavily himself.

Pitch barely noticed what was going on at this point, his own body shuddering as he was coaxed towards another orgasm by the combined moves of Jack and Bunny, the Pooka's digits that were slick with some form of lubrication, and tongue hitting all the right spots, along with Jack's well-timed frotting against the Boogeyman. That Jack had a way with words was another thing entirely, as the Winter Spirit was leaning down over Pitch, murmuring to him how he felt and tasted good, how Jack couldn't wait until he perhaps got to ride him, or move inside of him... Pitch whimpered with need at the last one especially, his whole body feeling electric thanks to the combined touches.

Jack simply smiled, before leaning down and biting at Pitch's neck lightly, earning a heated groan that was eased by the feeling of Jack's tongue shortly after.

“Are you ready for North?” He purred at one point, nuzzling at Pitch's ear, while he slowly stopped moving against Pitch. “Ready to feel his big cock inside you?” Pitch let out a gasping whine in response, especially when he sensed that Bunny was beginning to pull away. “P-please...” He gasped, as he felt the warmth of the other retreat. Jack just smiled, before he leaned down again and kissed him deeply.

“It's okay...” He murmured, as he pulled away. “We're all here. Just say if it's too much.” With that, he slowly loosened his grip around their shafts, and carefully moved away, leaving Pitch gasping heavily, his body feeling overheated and aching with need. North on his part was waiting patiently, having moved over to where Pitch was lying (though how such a large man could move so fast and quietly, Pitch couldn't quite fathom in his current state of mind). Jack and Bunny had moved over to the side, while Sandy was lying by Tooth, gently rubbing her back, as they all watched the happenings, when North moved closer to Pitch, leaning down over him.

“How do you want to do this?” North murmured to the Boogeyman, as he seemed to tower over Pitch, but not in a way that made him feel threatened. “On your back like this? Or other way?”

Pitch grimaced slightly, finding it hard to think, let alone make decisions. But he remembered the sight of Tooth, of how she had looked in her ecstasy as she rode her fellow Guardian, with his cock seeming to fill her to the brim...

“... Like her...” He finally managed. North gave a slow smile, and just nodded, before he moved down and carefully pushed his arms under Pitch's back in order to lift him up, before doing so in one smooth move.

Pitch swallowed something, as he found himself resting flush up against the Guardian of Wonder, with North's own cock resting lightly against his backside. North took his time however, moving one hand down to rest on Pitch's hip, while the other reached up and brushed through his hair, and then moved to caress down his neck. It was such a strange gesture from this large man, whose giant hands could just as easily bruise him, as they caressed him. And yet, Pitch thought, he had never felt more safe or comfortable than he did now. North pulled him close, brushing his lips across Pitch's brow and his cheeks as he did so, and moved downward to his neck, where he began to kiss some of the bite marks, that Jack had left behind. Pitch shivered at the sensation, as North's hands moved downwards to his rear, kneading the flesh of it gently, but firmly.

“Are you ready?” The Guardian of Wonder murmured, and Pitch nodded slowly, replying with a hoarse  _yes_. North smiled against his neck, before he slowly guided Pitch down, and the Boogeyman gave a choked gasp as he felt the others cock move into him. The lubrication and stretching helped make it painless, thankfully, but it was still rather overwhelming. Put simply, North's cock felt bigger than it looked, and it was only his gently murmured words and caresses that kept Pitch feeling relaxed, until he somehow managed to move down so that he had all of North inside him, breathing heavily all the while.

“Well done...” Tooth's voice murmured softly behind him, and Pitch felt himself shiver, as her small hands gently ran up his back, before her arms wrapped around his torso in a warm embrace. She smiled against his neck, before moving up to nuzzle his cheek.

“You're doing so well, Pitch... We're all so proud of you...” She murmured, and Pitch groaned in response, as her hands moved down across his body, caressing him gently.

“Move...” She purred.

It started slowly, with Pitch giving a heavy gasp, as he slowly pulled himself up, and then moved down, relaxing his body as he did so. North groaned softly in pleasure, resting his hands on Pitch's hips, while watching him with a dark, hungry look. Tooth stayed close on her part, brushing her fingers across Pitch's back, or across North's arms, and as Pitch began to move faster, she reached around him and gently caressed his shaft, earning a shuddered gasp from him.

“It feels good, doesn't it?” She purred, “Being filled up like this?” Pitch nodded in agreement, groaning as he began to move. In the angle he was seated in it felt  _very_  good, and he was able to control his own pace, which slowly became faster while North and Tooth took turns in caressing him in certain places, though the Memory Guardian soon let herself be pulled away by Jack, while North reached down and wrapped his hand around Pitch's cock, stroking it in perfect timing with Pitch's own movements. Pitch shuddered as the sensations of it drove him to his climax, making him cry out in pleasure as he felt his own inner muscles tighten around North's cock. North growled in pleasure himself, pulling Pitch in a tight embrace that left him feeling breathless, and made him gasp as North filled him in more ways than one, when the Guardian of Wonder reached his own climax.

Pitch moaned faintly, resting up against North. It felt so nice to just sit here like this, wrapped up in North's arms like this... He grimaced at himself, when he thought about how he could have had this years ago, if only-

“No.” North rumbled gently, nuzzling at Pitch's cheek, before he kissed him softly. “None of those thoughts now. You are here now, and that is what is important.”

For a moment, the Boogeyman blinked in confusion at North's words... since when had the Cossack become a mind reader like this? Then his sexed up brain vaguely recalled Tooth's words about a connection, the very reason for this 'ceremony'. He sighed, and simply cuddled up against North, letting the larger man wrap his arms around him. North was right... This was now, and that was what mattered.

A part of him felt, that some of these thoughts did not feel natural to him. However, at the same time, they had to be a part of the connection as well, which in a way explained why the Guardians for the most part had been so well adjusted to one another for so many years. They had their disagreements, but at the same time, they still had their way of getting along.

It would take some time, getting used to being a part of something like this.

He must have dozed off again, because he had closed his eyes and just relaxed. And then he had woken up again, lying down once more, with Bunny hugging him close of all things, the Pooka's face pressed against his neck with his eyes closed. North was lying and dozing himself, with Sandy curled up in the crook of his arm, while Tooth and Jack were still awake, with Jack very happily working on Tooth with his mouth, the two of them lying down, as Tooth squirmed and moaned under Jack's touch.

Pitch on his part groaned softly, and tried to stretch out, only to gasp a bit as he felt a slight bit of pain go through his lower body. Okay...  _ow_. Riding North had, for obvious reasons, had its consequences.

Bunny snuffled a bit and squinted awake, and then absently nuzzled against Pitch's shoulder. “Ya alright, mate?” He murmured, before giving one of the marks from Jack a light lick. Pitch groaned softly in response, and nodded slowly.

“A little sore...” He confessed which earned him a gentle chuckle from the Pooka.

“That would do it,“ he rumbled. “North takes a bit o' getting' used to. But he felt good, yeah?”

Pitch felt his face flush, but again nodded slowly. “He did.” He admitted quietly.

There was a deep, sated sigh from Tooth at that, and Pitch found himself looking towards her, as she stretched out with a soft groan, while Jack cuddled up next to her, the two of them giving Pitch and Bunny a small smile.

Tooth then rolled over to lie on her stomach and reached out a hand, and Pitch found that he was close enough to reach out and take it, and felt her give his hand a gentle squeeze.

“How are you feeling?” The Fairy Queen asked. Pitch sighed softly in response, closing his eyes for a bit.

“A little sore... But I'm alright otherwise.” He said, and Tooth smiled, nodding.

“Would you like to be with Jack next? Or Bunny?” She asked, and Pitch found himself baffled at the question. He frowned however, remembering the beginning of it all, with Bunny's hard expression, and his words...

At the same time, he found that he couldn't get upset about it either. Bunnymund had his reasons, and it was all a combination of having a grudge, and general dislike. You couldn't erase something like that over a span of just a few hours. And sometimes, you needed to solve your differences in certain ways.

So Pitch closed his eyes and stretched out a bit, before he pressed himself back against the Guardian of Hope, baring his throat to the other as he did so. Bunnymund snorted softly in surprise, and there was a faint, pleased chuckle from Tooth and Jack.

“Go easy on him, Bunny.” Jack's voice sounded, and Bunny merely grunted in return, before he leaned down and began to nibble lightly on Pitch's neck. The other gave a soft groan in response, arching into the touch, as Bunny began to caress him down his body, the lapin Guardian taking his time to slowly rub gentle circles into his flesh.

Bunnymund, if anything, seemed more than happy to take his time with things now, nuzzling Pitch's neck and pulling away only for a moment to get more lubrication in the form of some concoction, which was giving off the scent of cinnamon and peppermint that was lingering in the air. Had that been the source the whole time, Pitch wondered? A scented lubrication just for the rabbit?

He didn't get to think further on this, as Bunnymund, his fingers now coated with the substance, carefully pressed his fingers inside of Pitch, earning a soft gasp, and a groan from the Boogeyman. The substance tingled in a strange, but not an unpleasant way and Pitch found that it also gently soothed the ache from his earlier round with North.

“Don't… just want to… get it over with?” He managed to ask hoarsely, a familiar warmth spreading slowly through his body now, as Bunnymund slowly stretched him out once more, and calmly taking his time to do so, making it feel pleasant and soothing.

“Naw, mate.” The Pooka responded, before he ran his tongue softly across one of Jack's bitemarks. “Tooth says t' take it easy, so we take it easy. 'Sides...” He nuzzled a spot where he had licked Pitch before. “I was bein' a downright galah.”

“Yes, you were.” Tooth cut in just a bit sharply, giving Bunnymund a stern glare. Pitch couldn't see the others' expression in his current position, but the soft snort and slight tightening of his grasp, was enough to indicate how the other was uncomfortable. It was soon ignored, however, as he began to work more on Pitch, pressing his fingers in deeper and earning a throaty moan from Pitch, as he found and caressed his prostrate.

“Feel good?” He asked at one point, and all Pitch could do was nod.

“We should try with chocolates added, next time.” Jack commented with a slight chuckle. “Bunny can do this thing… But you'll find out, I think.” Pitch said nothing, feeling as though he could barely concentrate as it was, when Bunnymund moved his free hand to Pitch's hip, and gently pressed on it, guiding Pitch to roll over so he was on his stomach. The Boogeyman silently did as he was told, though he couldn't help a shiver of pleasure, when the new position allowed Bunnymund to press in deeper.

“Ya ready, Pitch?” Bunnymund murmured, “or do ya need a moment?”

Pitch swallowed something, gasping slightly as he did so. “I- I can handle it.” He breathed. “Please.”  
  
“Only if you are certain.” Tooth said sternly, her small, nimble hands reaching out to caress Pitch's face.

Pitch opened his eyes to look at her, and he managed a nod. “I'm sure...” He breathed. Tooth simply smiled, before she leaned in to kiss him gently, pressing her lips against his, before brushing them softly across the bridge of his nose, and then his brow.

“Good. You're doing so well.” She hummed, her words well timed as Bunnymund slowly pulled his hand away, which made Pitch moan. This was soon followed by a groan, as the Guardian pushed into Pitch with his cock, letting out a soft grinding sound of pleasure as he did so, while Pitch was left gasping for breath. Bunnymund began to move his hips in small thrusts, before he finally pressed in completely with one, smooth move, his hips pressed up against Pitch's backside. It was almost too much, and Pitch found himself almost splayed out helplessly, his fingers digging into the soft covers underneath him, the position making Bunnymund's cock feel even larger than one might think.

Slowly, Bunnymund moved over, so that his furry belly and chest were pressed against the other male's back, his own hands coming down on either side of Pitch. One moved up a moment later to rest on Pitch's hip, while the lagomorph nuzzled at Pitch's neck.

“Yer doin' fine, mate...” He hummed softly, and then he slowly began to pull away for a bit, earning a soft gasp from the other, before shifting just a bit and pushing back in, pressing deep into Pitch, and earning a shuddering moan from him, his fingers digging harder into the covers under him. Bunnymund responded with a soft grinding noise as he moved, his claws digging in ever so lightly and leaving a tingling sensation behind. It was a tingling that seemed to spread through Pitch's body, and he found himself shuddering with pleasure, as Bunnymund began to move a bit more, doing so slowly at first, and then slowly picking up speed. And all the while, Tooth and Jack watched patiently, both wearing small, but pleased smiles.

“Feels good, yeah?” Jack murmured, and Pitch moaned while nodding, as Bunnymund began to move faster, the grinding purr growing louder as he did so. At the same time, he pressed himself down further, his muzzle pressing against Pitch's neck, while the Pooka's free hand took a moment to slowly caress Pitch down his chest and then his belly, before Bunny's fingers wrapped around the Boogeyman's weeping cock to give it a surprisingly slow stroke. Pitch let out a wheezing gasp, feeling as though a fire curled through his loins at the motion, and he closed his eyes tight in bliss, as Bunnymund began to time his thrusts and strokes, his hips rocking firmly against Pitch's, while Bunny continued to grind his teeth in pleasure while keeping his muzzle pressed against the others' neck, the motion leaving a humming sensation against the Boogeyman's skin.

“Imagine how it'll be after...” Tooth purred, reaching out and gently brushing her fingers across Pitch's jaw, the sensation and movement making him look towards her, his eyes almost feverish with the pleasure.

“A- after…?” He gasped out, and then made a choked noise when Bunnymund's cock succeeded in stroking against his prostrate. Encouraged by this discovery, the Pooka let out a husky laugh of his own, and made an effort to find it again and again, making Pitch whimper with pleasure, his face flushed with the intensity. He shivered when he felt the others claws dig into his flesh, though not enough to draw blood.

“Tha's right… After.” Bunnymund finally rumbled, as he moved his hips in one particularly hard thrust. “Rabbits c'n –  _hnngghh_  – go fer a good, long ruttin' fer -” He gasped slightly, as he felt Pitch tighten around his shaft for a moment, then continued his own movements. “ _Mmph_ … We c'n go fer hours if we want...” He grinned against Pitch's shoulder at that, “an' once yer properly boosted up, I c'n think of several ways to spend those hours...”

Pitch could have sworn that Tooth and Jack had murmured something about him and Bunny ' _working out their aggressions this way,_ ' but he honestly wasn't quite certain. The sensations were overwhelming him, his whole body shuddering and tensing, as Bunnymund's steady rhythm of thrusts and strokes moved him towards what had to be yet another intense climax… and then one thrust was all it took, and he groaned as he felt his own inner muscles clenching tight around the Pooka's cock, forcing the other to slow his movements, before Bunnymund pushed in deep one final time, and with a growl filled him up completely. Pitch on his part collapsed slightly, wheezing for breath, and he couldn't help a soft moan, as Tooth's small, cool hands caressed his face gently, the Memory Guardian smiling warmly at him as he looked at her.

“Good...” She murmured gently, “so very, very good. You're doing so well, Pitch. And you too, Bunny.” She smiled and leaned in to nuzzle Pitch, before she pulled away, thereby allowing Bunnymund room to move them over carefully, so they could lay down on their sides, before he slowly pulled out. Pitch shuddered at the sensation, but didn't object. Instead, he found that Tooth was offering him a small cup of water, and she helped him to carefully sip at it, once he was in a position that he could drink from. He gladly accepted it, the water feeling cool and refreshing, and clearing up his head a bit. Beside him, much to his surprise, Bunnymund was lazily stroking himself and when the Pooka noticed him looking, he gave a slight smirk.

“Told ya. Rabbits can go fer a while, mate.” He said with a surprising gleam in his eyes, that made all kinds of promises. Funny how one could change their opinion, Pitch thought, from how it had been only… Had it only been a few hours since they had started? Or had it been much longer? In any case, Pitch swallowed a bit, feeling slightly flushed at the intensity of the Pooka's gaze. Definitely a different attitude compared to earlier.

“Perhaps later, Bunny. If he wants to.” Tooth said in a stern tone, as she held the cup while Pitch drank the water, and then carefully putting it away once he'd had his fill. Bunnymund just shrugged, watching with a lazy smile, as the Tooth Fairy now motioned for Jack to come over.

“What do you want to do, Tooth?” The Winter Spirit hummed, as he nuzzled at her neck, all while glancing at Pitch with a mischievous smirk. “We could share him. Once he's rested up, of course.” As he spoke, he brushed his fingers through her feathers, making her chuckle softly.

“It's up to Pitch...” Tooth murmured in response, her violet eyes seeming to glow in the half dark of the room, as she looked at Pitch, her small hands caressing him briefly across his stomach, before she pulled away, and nuzzled up against Jack. There was just something about the way that she was sitting with the other Guardian, her body curled up against him in a  _just right_  kind of way. And Pitch found himself flushing, as he recalled how they had started it together, with Jack kissing and nibbling, while Tooth had rubbed and teased…

“Please...” He found himself saying, his voice sounding strained with need, despite how it had not been long since Bunny had filled him up. Still, when Tooth and Jack looked at him, he swallowed hard.

“The both of you… please…” I need you, a small part of him admitted, but he didn't say it out loud.

Tooth just smiled, and then crawled over, lying down so she was resting across his chest, before she kissed him deeply. Pitch did not resist, reaching up to bury his fingers in her crown of feathers, while he felt Jack's cool hands gently push his thighs apart. He didn't object to it, shuddering only a bit from the cold, as Jack's fingers slowly pushed into him, the cool sensation of them soothing whatever aches that Bunnymund (as well as North) might have accidentally caused.

“Will you let Jack take you?” Tooth asked in a low, husky voice, as she pulled away from the kiss. “And will you let me ride you?”

Pitch shuddered slightly at both her tone of voice, and the sensation of Jack's cool fingers slowly, and gently stretching him out, while also soothing his aching muscles. Still, he nodded slowly, and Tooth smiled warmly.

“Good. But don't forget to tell us if you want us to stop.” She hummed, “we wouldn't want you to strain yourself in any way. You've done so well, Pitch. We're so proud of you.” Jack nodded in agreement from his own position, the winter spirit smiling slightly, as he with his free hand stroked himself into hardness, while he at Tooth's instruction pulled his other hand away, and instead caressed it across Pitch's left thigh, smothering the objecting whine from the Boogeyman.

“Spread your legs a bit,” Tooth instructed. Pitch obediently did so and didn't object when Jack made him lift his hips a bit, to push a pillow under them. In this position, the Boogeyman found that the pillow raised his hips enough, so that when he relaxed, his legs spread out slightly. It was a very open and vulnerable position to be honest. And yet Pitch felt, that he didn't mind. Especially considering the heated looks that both Tooth and Jack were giving him as they looked him over. It was enough to make parts of him give a faint twitch in anticipation.

“You look incredibly sexy like this, Pitch.” Jack said, and Pitch found himself flushing at the others words. He soon got other things to think of, as Tooth now lay down by his hips along with Jack, and with her tiny hands reached forward and gently touched his cock. Despite his earlier round with Bunnymund, Pitch found that he after Jack's gentle treatment wasn't too sore, and he shuddered as Tooth's small, nimble fingers began to slowly stroke him into hardness. Tooth then leaned in close, and slowly ran her tongue across his shaft, making Pitch groan in pleasure. The groan soon turned into a gasp, as Jack with a smirk of his own leaned in to mimic her movement, as soon as Tooth pulled away, his own tongue now cool against the heated flesh. The mixed sensations of cold and warmth made a thrilling sensation roll up Pitch's spine, and the Boogeyman could only lie back and heave for breath, his hands covering his face as his cheeks and eyes burned. All of this stimulation, and sex and general contact… He didn't know why he wasn't feeling overwhelmed before now, but it was impossible not to.

“Shh...” Tooth hummed softly, as she pulled away for a moment. “Do you want us to stop?” When Pitch responded by shaking his head, she nodded before brushing her lips in slow, gently kisses along his shaft, and then lightly flicking her tongue over the crown of his already weeping cock. “You are doing so well, Pitch… Just a little more.” She murmured. Pitch gave a shuddering gasp in response, his hips twitching slightly at the sensation.

Jack said nothing, as he instead concentrated on his own task with his own mouth and hands. One gently brushed Pitch across his stomach, and Pitch couldn't help a soft gasp at the cool, but not biting cold sensation of frost ferns rolling across his flesh, from his lower groin to his chest. The frost melted quickly in the warmth of the room, and Tooth leaned forward, smiling warmly at Pitch, before she began to lick up the drops of water, that now lay across Pitch's stomach. At the same time, Jack slowly moved up, so that he was soon kneeling between Pitch's spread thighs. He made no move however, until Tooth looked up from licking up the water drops, and straight at Pitch.

“May we?” She hummed, and Pitch nodded with a faint  _please…_ escaping his dry lips. Again, the Memory Guardian simply smiled and leaned in close to claim those lips, and Pitch groaned with need as he felt Jack move in close, settling in close, before he carefully began to guide his own cock into Pitch's body.

Just like earlier, Jack was not as icy cold as one would think, a small part of Pitch thought, a soft moan escaping him as the Winter Spirit pushed into him fully. Nor was he as big as North or Bunny, but the position they were in made Pitch feel strangely full, especially when Jack was pressed flush up against him, gasping softly himself, a fine coating of condensation covering them both now.

“You okay Pitch?” Jack breathed, and Pitch gave a slow nod, swallowing dryly before giving a choked moan as Jack slowly began to move, the Winter Spirit taking care not to upset any sore muscles from earlier. And all the while, Tooth watched them calmly, her eyes a warm, violet glow in the half dark of the room, her hands moving across her body. It took only a moment for Pitch to see that she was caressing herself, the Fairy Queen's face flushed with need and pleasure, as she teased herself. When she noticed Pitch's gaze, she simply smiled and reached out with one of her hands to touch his, before moving closer and leaning in to kiss him, while she guided his hand down across her stomach towards her womanhood.

“Touch me.” She hummed, and Pitch happily obliged, while letting out a soft gasp as Jack pushed into him in a slow, but calculated move so that his cock hit just the right spot inside the Boogeyman.

Pitch's hand was trembling as he moved it to carefully press his fingers against her labia, earning a soft, pleased chuckle from Tooth. Slowly, he began to move his hand, spreading and rubbing her nether lips. A part of him felt a bit foolish about being apprehensive, considering how he had touched her gladly early on… yet at the same time, there was still that small nagging voice, even after all this time, that went: What will happen when this is all over?

His thoughts were cut off by another steady push from Jack, making him gasp and his fingers jerk slightly in reaction to the movement. Tooth gasped herself at that, and then giggled softly before she leaned down and kissed Pitch deeply, her own hand keeping his pressed between her legs, while she moved her hips slightly. Pitch felt his face flush at the sensation, as he kept his fingers stretched out, while Tooth rubbed against them, all the while seeming to match the rhythm of Jack's thrusts, as he slowly and steadily moved into Pitch.

“Slow down, Jack.” Tooth murmured at sudden, and Jack obeyed, before pressing in deep one more time and then holding still. The feeling left Pitch gasping for breath, and he watched as if through a haze as Toothiana easily climbed on top of him, so that she was now straddling his lap, his hardened cock resting up against the feathers of her stomach. The sensation of that, along with the soft, tickling feeling of her tail feathers resting across his thigh, felt strangely erotic, and Pitch couldn't keep back a strained noise, when the Memory Guardian moved just a bit. She paused, but when she saw the clear arousal in Pitch's eyes, she simply smiled, and very gently used a free hand to hold his cock pressed against her lower half, and shifting it just so. When Pitch made a whimpering sound in response, she chuckled.

“Another thing to play with later, hmm?” She purred, and then lifted her hips, before guiding Pitch's cock inside of her and settling down again, a soft moan escaping her as she did so. That feeling, combined with Jack's cock still being fully inside of him, was enough to make Pitch feel ready to burst, and he couldn't keep himself from reaching up and resting one hand on her hips, while the other moved up to gently cup one of her small breasts. It was almost too much, and Pitch let out a groan of pleasure, as he felt her move upward while her smaller hands caressed him up across his torso, before she moved herself downwards again. This earned him a pleased moan from Tooth before she glanced back at Jack for just the briefest of moments, before shifting so she was lifting her hips again…

And then at the same time, Jack slowly moved to pull out, making Pitch gasp and shudder slightly, and almost moan in despair at the sensation of the other not being there… right before Jack and Tooth moved at the same time, with her moving downward, and Jack pushing back in, sending a complete shock wave of pleasure through Pitch, and making him gasp out hard in pleasure. Both Guardians paused instantly in their movements, waiting on Pitch while he took a moment to catch his breath, before the Boogeyman swallowed something, and managed to nod his consent.

“Please… don't stop.”

Tooth smiled and leaned down to kiss him, moving in a way so that she was pressed down against Pitch, while his cock was still inside of her. This, he found even in his dazed state, left Jack with more access while they both found a rhythm to match one another, like waves lapping across the sand on a beach. Pitch moaned, his body feeling almost boneless at the pleasure, as he was slowly and steadily being pushed towards his climax.

All the while Tooth was there, as she shifted her body back and forth, back and forth, her wings fanned out and making small bursts of movement from the intensity and the pleasure. The Boogeyman shuddered, his hands caressing her as best he could, the feeling of her and Jack moving with him like this, just like they had at the beginning-

_We need to close the circle_

Was almost too much, and he suddenly found Tooth looking directly into his eyes, her eyes warm, violet orbs of warmth and pleasure, and he could briefly have sworn, that he felt something lock into place, before she closed her eyes and pushed herself down over him until his cock was fully inside of her, while Jack pushed in as deep as he could, and Tooth with a voice, that was trembling from pleasure but also hard as steel said:

“ _Come._ ” She gasped, the one word seeming to drag out into a long, groaning moan.

A part of Pitch had known he was too close to not do as he was told, and yet, another part also somehow felt glad to hear that one word. It had its desired effect at any rate, and Pitch gasped as his whole body locked up in a final, and incredibly intense, surging orgasm, that seemed to burn through his very being. Through it all, he could have sworn he was feeling Jack's cock thrust into him a few more times, before he felt the Winter Spirit climax inside of him, while Tooth's flesh was tightening like a vice around his cock, the combined sensations along with the powerful orgasmic surge practically blinding. He could have sworn for a moment, that he felt the others, North, Bunny and Sandy reaching a final climax themselves, but that was ridiculous.

When it was all over, Pitch was lying completely limp against the bedsheets, gasping hoarsely for breath, his body feeling completely boneless while his heartbeat thundered in his ears. He could barely feel Jack pull away and then Tooth resting against him, her soft feathers tickling him lightly, as she gently caressed him and kissed at his neck, making him moan weakly.

“Well done,” she hummed with a warm smile. “Well done, Pitch. We're so proud of you.”

He didn't know why, but the way she was saying those words, even though they were words that had been repeated throughout this strange evening, (night? Morning?) Pitch still felt tears well up in his eyes. He slowly swallowed the lump he could feel in his throat, before taking the chance to speak up.

“What… What happens now?” He finally asked.

Tooth responded by giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek, before she seemed to curl up under his chin.

“Now? We sleep.” She hummed. “And in the morning, we will bathe and then we will have breakfast. And then we will find out what to do from there. Alright?”

Pitch frowned as he tried to think over her words, but his body was finally caving in completely to the exhaustion, and he ended up just nodding. He startled for a moment, when he felt large hands carefully lift him up, so that he was suddenly resting up against North's side. The Cossack was massive and warm, and it was clearly something that Tooth was used to, because she didn't budge an inch. To the other side, Pitch felt the furry warmth of the Pooka curling up close, and the light chill of Jack resting up close to him.

The only one who was not finding himself a place to rest was the Sandman, who looked like a very satisfied golden cat, as he took a moment to stretch out, before summoning his robes to get dressed. When he noticed that Pitch was looking after him, he gave a small wink and a smile, forming a few signs of golden dream sand.

 _Duty calls_. Was all it said, and Pitch blinked drowsily, right before the Dream Guardian gently blew a soft wave of golden dream sand across the other Guardians.

The Guardian of Fear sighed and was soon fast asleep. The Sandman simply smiled on his part, before he pulled a few of the cleaner sheets over the sleeping forms of his fellow Guardians, and then headed off to begin spreading dreams. He would be back before they all woke up, he promised himself. And then? Then it would be a new day.   
\---

Pitch stirred awake to the feeling of someone lifting him up, and he moaned weakly as all parts of his body informed him that all the activity from the night before had taken its toll. A voice, North's, murmured soothingly to him, as he was carefully handled by a pair of strong arms, and he sighed, curling up against the warmth, while the rest of him worked on slowly waking up. When he eventually opened his eyes, he saw that yes, North was in fact carrying him, and the other Guardians were with them (including the Sandman who had returned at some point), heading into another room.

It was a large bathroom, he soon found, which was almost in the style of a Turkish bath. A medium sized pool took up most of the room, and the steam rising from it showed how it was warm. Tooth fluttered over to one of the shelves and picked out a blue bottle, and nodded to herself before uncorking it and pouring a bit of its contents into the pool. The droplets whirled easily around in the water, turning it deep indigo for a moment.

“Special balms,” North rumbled, before he began to move down the steps, and carefully lowered Pitch into the water. “It will help on the aches.”

And the water did help, Pitch soon found, as he eased himself down onto a sort of platform that was under the water. Jack and Tooth soon joined in, while Sandy and Bunnymund settled on a stone platform above the water instead, the Hope Guardians ears and nose twitching idly at the rising steam, that had taken on a sweet scent of mint. Tooth on her part didn't hesitate, but found herself a seat next to Pitch and cuddled up against him with her head resting against his shoulder, while she gently caressed him with handfuls of the water, rubbing it gently into any sore parts of his lower back. He could feel a strange thrumming sensation of comfort and content coming from her, but he wasn't certain where it was coming from.

“How are you feeling?” She asked, looking up at him. Pitch didn't meet her gaze, frowning in thought. How did he feel, aside from tired and sore? It was, admittedly, a bit of a tough question.

“I don't know.” He finally admitted. Worried, a small part of him thought. Because now the 'important' ceremony was over, and… well, they had  _gotten it over with._  
  
So now what?

Jack showed up on the other side of Pitch, easing up on the seat next to him and looked at the Boogeyman for a moment, before letting out a soft snort of amusement. “You look like I did the morning after my initiation.” He said, and Pitch frowned, sensing a similar thrum from Jack, one that felt concerned? No, strangely that came from North… Jack's thrum was… understanding.

“I was worried too,” Jack then said, before he reached down and took one of Pitch's hands. His cool hand against Pitch's in the warm water felt like an anchor, and Pitch found himself squeezing the others hand lightly. Tooth on her part gently wrapped her arms around Pitch's, as she nuzzled against him.

“It's alright,” she murmured gently. “We are not leaving you alone anymore. No one is going to abandon you, or just 'shove you under the bed.'”

 _You say that now…_  Pitch thought, and then suddenly found himself looking at North, who had sat down in the water so that it was reaching his chest. The larger Russian had his arms crossed, and was looking at him, his blue eyes as sharp and penetrating as ever, and Pitch had the feeling for a moment, that just like last night, the others had heard what he had been thinking.

“You are a Guardian now, Pitch.” He said, “You are one of us, as you were meant to be for a long time.” He then sighed softly, “And we are aware, that one night of passion will not heal the wounds made in the past.”

Pitch stiffened in surprise when he felt Jack lean in and nuzzle at his neck, the winter spirit chuckling softly, as a warm thrum of unidentifiable heat came from him. “It is a start, though.” Jack said with a small half smile, “And if last night didn't convince you, then I guess we'll just have to do it again.” A similar thrum joined Jack, as Tooth leaned in and began to nuzzle at Pitch's jaw. “And again...” She purred, her warm voice making goosebumps rise on Pitch's flesh.

“And again,” Bunny's voice rumbled from above them, his green eyes fixed intensely on Pitch with a smirk on his face, “until we got it fully drilled into ya.”

Pitch was not sure to respond to that, and was quietly thankful for the distraction from Tooth, who was gently touching him, her delicate fingers brushing across his jaw, until he looked down at her.

“But for now, we focus on making sure that you recover properly.” She said calmly. “We take care of each other. Which means, that we are going to make certain that there are people who believe in you again.”

Pitch nodded slightly, feeling unable to form words from the lump in his throat. He swallowed hard, and forced himself to at least try and say something!

“And… what about after?” He finally murmured weakly. “...When Fear is no longer needed?”

Tooth embraced him on response, making him stiffen slightly. She ignored that, in favor of hugging close to him, her damp feathers sticking slightly to him as she did so. “We need you too.” She murmured. “I know that it's difficult to believe. But hopefully, in time, you will see that we truly mean it.”

The Boogeyman was still for a moment, before he quietly sighed, and then slowly returned the embrace, wrapping his arms around her waist.

“You convinced me to get this far...” He mumbled. “So I guess we will see about the rest soon enough.”

Tooth just smiled gently, nuzzling against him.

**Author's Note:**

> A random little funny note I thought I'd make: I googled up peppermint and cinnamon, and if done right, both can apparently be used as a kind of aphrodisiac. Who'd have thunk?


End file.
